Des mercenaires dans les bois
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST-FILM : Le shérif a été vaincu, mais il lui reste encore des partisans et ces derniers semblent déterminés à se débarrasser de Robin par tous les moyens (Joyeux Noël Petite Daisy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film**

**POST-FILM : Le shérif a été vaincu, mais il lui reste encore des partisans et ces derniers semblent déterminés à se ****débarrasser**** de Robin par tous les moyens.**

**Petite fic en trois parties pour souhaiter un Joyeux Noël à PetiteDaisy qui a été conçu à travers le prolongement du drabble "Atterrir"**

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ****;)**

* * *

_**DES MERCENAIRES DANS LES BOIS**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Ce matin-là, Will s'était levé de bonne humeur, comme tous les jours depuis qu'il avait accepté de s'ouvrir à Robin et que ce dernier lui avait donné toute son affection de frère et une famille en même temps. Pourtant, en arrivant dans la salle du déjeuner, il comprit que sa bonne humeur risquait de vite disparaître.

Robin et Marianne se tenaient avec Azeem devant plusieurs de leurs compagnons et à leurs têtes, il comprit que ça n'allait pas.

\- Les derniers partisans du shérif ont mis une rançon sur ta tête et on dit même qu'ils ont engagé une bande de mercenaires.

\- Eh alors ? Nous avons défait le shérif et tous ses celtes, ce ne sont pas quelques mercenaires qui vont m'effrayer !

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça, certains sont réellement dangereux, dit Marianne en s'accrochant à son bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte par mourir.

\- C'est heureux ! Lança Will en se rapprochant. Je commence à peine à faire au luxe d'un château, si tu meures on va me remettre dehors !

Robin lança un regard amusé à son frère.

\- Il faut dire qu'à l'heure où tu te lèves, je ferais mieux de venir moi-même te mettre hors de ce lit !

Will plissa les yeux, cherchant à savoir si c'était un vrai reproche et Robin dût comprendre son trouble puisqu'il lui fit rapidement un sourire.

\- Allons, je sais ce que c'est de retrouver un vrai lit et de se découvrir subitement des heures de sommeil à rattraper. Ce n'est rien Will.

Le jeune homme soupira et ne fit pas de remarques. En revanche, il décida de changer de conversation.

\- Ainsi le shérif a encore des partisans.

\- Oui et il se regroupe, dit l'un des hommes de Robin.

\- Il faudrait aller au devant d'eux et les localiser, dit Marianne.

\- Ça je peux le faire, répliqua Will.

\- De quoi ? S'exclama Robin. Tu n'y penses pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis le seul ici à pouvoir me dissimuler et à pouvoir voir sans être vu. Tu veux savoir où sont les mercenaires ? Parfait, je suis celui qu'il te faut. Je ferais l'éclaireur, ne me perds pas de vue.

Le clin d'œil que Will adressa à son frère, le fit grogner, mais un coup d'œil sur ces autres hommes fit comprendre à Robin qu'il était bien le seul choix possible. Personne à part Will ne serait capable de cette mission.

OoooO

Will était parti d'un pas alerte, bien décidé à mener à bien cette mission. Il avait plusieurs idées qui lui trottaient derrière la tête. Déjà, localisé les derniers vestiges des hommes du shérif et les livrer à son frère montrerait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il méritait sa place… et puis les trouver et les faire arrêter c'était aussi protéger son frère. Ce grand frère qu'il aimait, qu'il venait de retrouver et qu'il refusait de perdre. Cette mission était donc d'une importance capitale ! Il ne pouvait pas échouer et puis elle lui allait bien cette mission !

D'ailleurs il ne mit qu'une heure à déceler les premiers vestiges des derniers partisans du shérif. Ils manquaient d'originalité pour se réunir et ils avaient choisi une clairière qu'il pouvait atteindre assez facilement en utilisant une tactique assez simple : passer par les arbres.

En effet, servir d'éclaireur était une chose, se hisser à la cime des arbres pour anticiper les mouvements de la troupe des derniers partisans du shérif était une mission qui convenait totalement à Will. Éparpiller les barons après la mort du shérif avait été facile, mais ces derniers s'étaient regroupés et ils tentaient maintenant de récupérer la place et la fortune du shérif en embauchant des mercenaires avec lesquels ils étaient en pourparlers, là juste en dessous de lui. Ils étaient en train de parler de Robin. Le nom de son frère revenait régulièrement dans leur conversation et Will voulait savoir très exactement ce qu'ils se disaient.

Le jeune voleur était un bon espion. Le problème c'est que dans son empressement, il ne fit pas attention à la branche pourrie qui craqua sous son pied, le déséquilibrant. Will tenta bien de se rattraper, mais sa main se referma dans le vide et il bascula. Plusieurs branches le ralentirent à moitié, mais pas assez. Son corps atterrit lourdement sur le sol, lui arrachant un cri de douleur pendant que l'abîme l'aspira. Ses dernières pensées furent pour son frère, il avait échoué… Les hommes autour de lui allaient pouvoir s'en prendre à son frère.

Quand Will frappa brutalement le sol, les trois conjurés et leurs mercenaires sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement dans sa direction. Aussitôt, ils firent jaillir leurs lames de leurs fourreaux et les pointèrent sous la gorge du jeune homme. Toutefois, le sang coulant de sa tempe et ses yeux clos les rassurèrent. Il n'était pas en état de les combattre pour le moment.

L'un des mercenaires se rapprocha et plaqua sa lame sous sa gorge, prêt à la lui trancher, mais l'un des conjurés arrêta son bras.

\- Non c'est Will Scarlett… Le bâtard de Locksley et le demi-frère de Robin, l'avoir en vie pour le moment peut nous être utile.

OoooO

Une douleur lancinante remonta le long de la tempe de Will alors qu'il tenta d'entrouvrir les yeux. Son sang palpitait furieusement et les voix qu'il entendait étaient lointaines et sourdes. Dans son état, il ne comprenait pas leurs mots, mais il savait pourtant qu'il devait le faire. Il devait prévenir Robin, mais pour quoi déjà ? Tout doucement, les voix redevinrent plus nettes et il perçut le mot « mort »… Oui, c'était ça… Ces hommes voulaient tuer Robin.

Will sursauta et tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur le cloua sur le sol pendant qu'il se rendait compte que ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés. Le jeune homme était incapable de se redresser, incapable de s'enfuir, pour prévenir son frère qu'il les avait retrouvé.

Pire, il entendit distinctement des gloussements et l'une des voix ricana à son oreille.

\- Tiens donc ! Le bâtard est réveillé pendant un moment j'avais bien cru que ton coup à la tête avait été trop fort.

L'homme qui venait de se moquer était l'un des mercenaires qui se pencha au-dessus de lui. Will sentit la rage monter en lui. Il était si sûr de sa supériorité, si imbu de sa personne ! Dans un réflexe, il se redressa et lui asséna un violent coup de tête qui lui brisa le nez. Le mercenaire poussa un hurlement de douleur et Will sourit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de profiter de sa petite victoire. Une botte s'écrasa violemment contre sa tempe le faisant glapir et le plongeant de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Le deuxième mercenaire se pencha sur son complice et soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de t'approcher aussi prêt ?

\- Mais il était attaché ! Bougonna le type en se tenant le nez.

\- Cela n'empêche pas qu'il soit dangereux. Ils sont sauvages ces paysans !

\- J'ai hâte qu'on trouve l'autre. Je vais le tuer avec un soin tout particulier !

Les deux complices furent interrompus par le retour de leurs trois partenaires qui revenaient de leur repérage. Le plus grand des trois se rapprocha d'eux avec un grand sourire.

\- J'ai repéré une porte moins gardée que les autres. A la nuit tombée nous passerons par là et personne ne pourra nous arrêter.

\- Bien et lui ?

\- Lui ? Balancez-le dans un fossé, le froid ou les loups s'en chargeront !

Aussitôt, les mercenaires se mirent. Deux d'entre eux se baissèrent et empoignèrent le corps de Will qu'ils tirèrent en direction d'une petite falaise. En contrebas, l'eau de la rivière semblait bouillonner comme un vrai torrent sauvage. Leurs rires se fut plus fort et sans un remord, ils balancèrent le corps de leur prisonnier dans la pente. Sans rien pour pouvoir le retenir, toujours inconscient, Will dévala la pente et ne s'arrêta pas, son corps frappant brutalement la surface de l'eau déchaînée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film**

**POST-FILM : Le shérif a été vaincu, mais il lui reste encore des partisans et ces derniers semblent déterminés à se ****débarrasser**** de Robin par tous les moyens.**

**Petite fic en trois parties pour souhaiter un Joyeux Noël à PetiteDaisy qui a été conçu à travers le prolongement du drabble "Atterrir"**

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ****;)**

* * *

_**DES MERCENAIRES DANS LES BOIS**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Robin était contrarié. Marianne le savait parce qu'il avait habituellement un bon appétit et que là, il ne faisait que picorer. La jeune femme n'aimait pas le voir comme ça et elle se rapprocha de lui sur le banc afin de le prendre par les bras.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je n'aurais pas dû accepter, marmonna Robin en fixant l'assiette mise pour rien et le tabouret vide en face de lui.

Marianne suivit son regard et comprit d'où venaient ses inquiétudes.

\- Tu penses à Will ?

\- Ce n'était qu'une mission de reconnaissance. Il partait en éclaireur et il revenait nous dire ce qu'il avait repéré.

\- Ça peut prendre du temps de les localiser.

\- Marianne, Will connaît les bois comme sa poche. S'il part à la recherche de quelqu'un, je sais que ça ne lui prendra pas tout ce temps.

\- De quoi tu as peur ?

\- Les rumeurs disent qu'ils sont cinq mercenaires pour presque autant de partisans. Si jamais ils l'ont repéré…

\- Non, ne pense pas à ça, je suis sûre que tout va bien. Il est bien trop débrouillard pour se faire tuer et puis, il ne veut pas te quitter, maintenant qu'il t'a retrouvé ! Alors mange un peu et s'il n'est pas rentré demain tu partiras à sa recherche.

Robin soupira. Les paroles de Marianne sonnaient justes, mais c'était maintenant qu'il voulait partir à sa recherche, pas demain. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il devait quitter cette table, mais c'était tellement irrationnel !

OoooO

Si la chute n'eut pas réellement d'effet, le contact avec l'eau glaciale qui pénétra dans sa bouche et son nez, réveilla brutalement Will. Une violente panique l'étreignit en constatant qu'il était toujours pieds et poings liés. Dans cette position, il ne pouvait pas essayer de nager. Il était un simple jouet pour le torrent capricieux.

En prenant appui sur un rocher, il parvint toutefois à gagner la surface pour prendre une lampée d'air avant que le courant ne l'entraîne une nouvelle fois par le fond.

Will sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il avait mal. Il se sentait perdu, mais il ne voulait pas mourir, pas avant d'avoir rempli sa mission. Le courant le ramena brutalement vers la rive et le jeune homme heurta un rocher. La douleur lui arracha un cri et l'eau s'engouffra une nouvelle fois dans sa gorge, l'asphyxiant. Des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux et le jeune homme se sentit partir, mais un réflexe de survie, le força à prendre pied une nouvelle fois contre le rocher. Il poussa et se retrouva enfin à la surface.

Il prit un grand bol d'oxygène et se cala contre le rocher. Le courant était moins violent à cet endroit et il put en profiter pour calmer les battements de son cœur et crachait une partie de l'eau qui obstruait ses voies respiratoires. Mieux, maintenant qu'il était plus lucide, il sentait l'un de ses couteaux dans sa botte droite, les types ne l'ayant pas fouiller à fond. C'était le moment de se sortir de là.

En faisant attention à ne pas se faire emporter par le courant, Will parvint à sautiller jusqu'à la berge et se laissa tomber lourdement dessus. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques seconde et haleta le temps de se reprendre.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps ! Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il parvint à s'asseoir et à retirer sa botte. Le poignard tomba sur le sol et Will se contorsionna pour que ses mains l'agrippent. Il parvint à le caler et commença à scier ses liens.

Quelques minutes et beaucoup de concentration lui furent nécessaire pour y parvenir, mais il se débarrassa de ses entraves au poignet et défit rapidement celles qui retenaient ses jambes avant de remettre sa botte et de s'emparer de son couteau.

Puis, le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds. Seulement, il avait été trop rapide. Un insidieux vertige, ainsi qu'une douleur fulgurante venant de ses tempes, troublèrent sa vue. Will chancela, tenta de se rattraper, mais ses jambes cédèrent et il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Juste avant de perdre conscience, il eut l'impression d'entendre son nom. C'était ridicule, non ?

OoooO

Après le repas, Marianne avait tenté de l'emmener au lit pour que Robin puisse se reposer, mais ce dernier en était incapable. Dés qu'il pensait à Will, une boule se nouer dans son ventre. Cette mission était dangereuse et il n'avait même pas prit le temps de lui souhaiter bonne chance et de lui ordonner de rentrer en vie. C'était bien pourtant le principal ! Que se passerait-il s'il attendait jusqu'au lendemain alors qu'il était en train d'agoniser quelque part ou pire, s'il était tombé sur ces types et qu'eux… Robin tenta de chasser le mot « torture » qui lui vint à l'esprit. Non, il ne pouvait pas dormir avec ces incertitudes.

**Un** peu brutalement, Robin repoussa sa couverture et se redressa. Marianne laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Tu veux que je prévienne Azeem pendant que tu te prépares.

Robin sourit, touché par le fait qu'elle savait très bien ce qui le tourmentait et se pencha pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de murmurer.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. Les nuits sont froides, je dois le retrouver.

Marianne hocha la tête et sortit du lit à son tour, quittant la chambre pendant qu'il finissait de s'habiller.

...

Fidèle à son habitude, Azeem avait été prêt en quelques minutes et les deux amis avaient rapidement quitté le château de Marianne pour gagner la forêt. Robin n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il devait chercher, mais il espérait que son instinct ne lui ferait pas défaut. Il était bien sensé exister un lien unique entre frères, non ? Le leur s'était tissé en quelques secondes avec les larmes de Will à bout de force et incapable de continuer à porter un masque. Après l'ébahissement et la honte, Robin avait ressenti une vague d'affection et de tendresse à nulle autre pareille quand il l'avait attiré dans ses bras pour la première fois en sachant qui il était vraiment. Il avait tout de suite était fort, leur lien, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le retrouver.

A ses côtés, Azeem ne dit rien pendant une long moment, mettant tous ses talents de pisteurs à la recherche d'une trace laissée par Will, mais il faisait nuit maintenant et progresser avec des torches n'était pas le plus facile, mais soudain, il vit Robin partir en courant.

\- Chrétien !

Rapidement, il suivit son ami en direction de la rivière. Robin n'était pas fou. Il avait perçu des cris et des gémissements plaintifs venant de la rivière. Il le savait ! Quand il déboula sur la berge, une silhouette se redressait, une silhouette qui chancela avait de lourdement basculer en avant.

\- Will !

Robin eut l'impression de n'avoir jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie, ni d'être autant terrifié d'ailleurs. Sans ralentir, il se jeta à genoux et agrippa son frère pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Sa main se posa sur sa joue qu'il pressa en l'appelant une nouvelle fois.

\- Will ! Will !

Le jeune homme grogna faiblement, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Robin sentit une boule se nouer plus fort au creux de son ventre. Il était blessé ? Bouleversé par les tremblements qui traversaient le corps de son jeune frère inconscient, il tourna la tête en direction d'Azeem.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a ?

Azeem s'agenouilla et fit glisser ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Il ne sentit pas de blessures sérieuses mêmes si une ou deux de ses côtes crissèrent sous ses doigts. Etre bringuebaler au fil du courant comme un vulgaire fétu avait eu des conséquences douloureuses. Il lui faudrait du repos pour ses côtes, mais tout ne venait pas de là. Azeem repéra la sang sur sa tempe et manipula avec précaution la tête du jeune homme inconscient.

\- Il a encaissé un mauvais coup.

\- Il… Il… Sa vie est en danger ? J'ai vu mourir des hommes en Terre Sainte après un coup à la tête.

\- Tout dépend de la force du choc, Chrétien, mais tu sais que ton frère est fort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film**

**POST-FILM : Le shérif a été vaincu, mais il lui reste encore des partisans et ces derniers semblent déterminés à se ****débarrasser**** de Robin par tous les moyens.**

**Petite fic en trois parties pour souhaiter un Joyeux Noël à PetiteDaisy qui a été conçu à travers le prolongement du drabble "Atterrir"**

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ****;)**

* * *

_**DES MERCENAIRES DANS LES BOIS**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Les mots d'Azeem ne rassurèrent pas réellement Robin qui se sentit bouleversé à l'idée que son frère puisse mourir de ce satané coup à la tête. C'était lui qui l'avait envoyé faire cette mission, lui qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Il ne supporterait pas de l'avoir envoyé se faire tuer, lui qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : le protéger et lui offrir ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu, un foyer et les bras d'un frère.

\- Will…

Sa main caressa doucement la joue de son frère, le suppliant presque de reprendre connaissance. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner… Il ne pouvait mourir par sa faute !

\- Chrétien, je pense qu'il a besoin de repos.

\- Cela ne l'empêche pas de rouvrir les yeux. Allez Will, juste un petit effort…

Robin ne croyait pas lui-même à ses suppliques lorsque son jeune frère émit une longue plainte en se cabrant légèrement et que ses yeux se mirent à papillonner. Robin sentit un poids lui quitter la poitrine et lui sourit.

\- Eh ! Petit frère.

Will s'autorisa un léger sourire. Comme il aimait les entendre ces deux mots, même s'il se demandait toujours s'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Ro…bin, croassa-t-il en réponse d'une voix éraillée.

Le sourire de son frère se fit plus grand pendant qu'il passa sa main sur son front pour l'encourager.

\- Oui, je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- A ton avis ? Marmonna Will en reprenant peu à peu conscience de son environnement. Je les ai trouvés.

\- Ah, mais je ne doutais pas de tes capacités, répondit Robin sur le même ton en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

Azeem le prit par l'autre bras et, ensemble, ils l'aidèrent à se redresser. Will grogna de douleur et frémit, manquant de peu de s'écrouler mais les mains de Robin le retinrent avec tendresse.

\- Respire doucement. Prends ton temps.

Le jeune homme le fit sans répondre, pourtant dans le brouillard qui tournait dans sa tête, il savait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire et soudain, tout lui revint. Il sursauta et sa main agrippa le bras de son frère.

\- Marianne ! Le château ! Elle est en danger.

\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- L'un des mercenaires à découvert un passage pour pénétrer discrètement dans le château. Ils vont massacrer tout le monde. Marianne va se faire tuer !

OoooO

La nuit était sombre et silencieuse, mais Marianne avait du mal à dormir. Le départ de Robin avait fini par lui faire partager son inquiétude. Will était peut-être bien en danger et elle espérait qu'ils le retrouvent à temps. La jeune femme savait l'importance qu'il avait prit dans le cœur de Robin. Lui qui se voyait sans famille de sang, se découvrir un petit frère sur qui veiller était magnifique et magique. Elle la trouvait touchante cette relation qui s'était noué en quelques secondes entre les deux frères et elle savait combien Robin serait dévasté s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ! Alors, elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil et elle décida de se lever pour adresser une prière à Dieu. S'il pouvait guider leur chemin, elle se sentirait plus rassuré.

Ce fut en se levant du lit que Marianne comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose. Des bruits étranges résonnaient dans son château. Des bruits qui se voulaient furtifs, mais il n'en était rien ! Bien au contraire !

Quelqu'un tentait de s'introduire chez elle et la jeune femme traversa la pièce pour se saisir d'une épée. Robin et ses hommes ne cessaient pas de parler de ces fameux mercenaires engagés par les derniers soutiens de cet odieux shérif et si jamais ils étaient là, elle allait se défendre. Elle ne les laisserait pas la prendre sans se battre ! Ses doigts se raffermir sur le pommeau de son épée pendant qu'elle enfila rapidement un manteau par-dessus sa chemise. Oui, il y avait des personnes qui tentaient de se mouvoir le plus discrètement possible dans ses couloirs et ils se rapprochaient.

La jeune femme réprima un frémissement et leva son épée devant elle au moment précis où la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Le premier des hommes qui s'introduisit encaissa un violent coup qui le prit par surprise. La lame lui entailla le bras et il recula en laissant échapper un juron pendant que les autres pénétraient dans la chambre.

\- La garce ! Elle a tenté de me tuer !

Marianne sentit sa peur monter d'un cran. Il paraissait agressifs, déterminés et ils tirèrent tous leurs armes en ricanant.

\- Regardez moi ça, la donzelle semble être seule. Où il est ton époux, il n'assure pas son devoir conjugal ?

Pour toute réponse, Marianne leva son épée et souffla sur un ton où ils purent sentir toute sa rage.

\- Faites un pas de plus et je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en coûte de venir m'attaquer chez moi !

Les hommes rirent, amusé de se trouver face à une femme aussi rebelle et l'un d'eux lança avec un regard sadique.

\- Cette mission risque d'être très amusante !

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Marianne. Jamais, elle ne pourrait les contenir et ils marchaient maintenant sur elle. Prête à défendre chèrement sa vie, elle tenta d'adopter une posture menaçante et parvint à parer le premier coup que l'un d'eux tenta de lui porter. Même en étant qu'une femme, Marianne avait appris à se défendre, mais ces hommes étaient des mercenaires. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids et elle se voyait déjà mise en pièce lorsque l'un d'eux s'écroula lourdement sur le sol avec une flèche plantée dans le dos.

Les mercenaires laissèrent échapper un cri de rage et pivotèrent pour faire face à leurs agresseurs. Dans un même élan, Robin, Azeem et Will leur sautèrent dessus. Surpris de les voir derrière eux, les mercenaires se retrouvèrent acculés et le combat fut de courte durée.

Robin était galvanisé par la peur de perdre Marianne et l'agacement qu'on vienne s'en prendre à lui dans son château. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il combattait. Désormais, il aspirait à la paix et la présence de ces mercenaires le révulsait.

Azeem était toujours prêt à défendre son ami et ses proches. Will voulait montrer qu'il avait pleinement sa place dans cette famille et qu'il était un Locksley, comme son père, comme son frère.

La férocité des trois amis vint donc rapidement à bout des quatre mercenaires. Lorsque le dernier corps s'écroule Marianne, totalement bouleversée, vint se jeter dans les bras de Robin. Ce dernier sourit et l'enlaça doucement.

\- Chut, tout va bien c'est fini.

Marianne hocha la tête, mais sursauta lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Epuisé, dans la douleur et à bout de force, Will venait de s'écrouler brutalement sur le sol. Robin sursauta, blêmit d'un coup et se précipita au chevet de son frère.

\- Will !

OoooO

Le calme était revenu dans le château. Le corps des mercenaires avaient été évacué et les commanditaires semblaient s'être évaporés pour le moment. Robin savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose et qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'ils reviennent avec d'autres hommes ou qu'ils lui tendent d'autres embuscades, mais pour le moment, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Non, ce qui comptait, c'était Will étendu dans son lit trop pâle et inerte.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il avait perdu connaissance et Robin se sentait bouleversé. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre de cette façon. Un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine pendant qu'il se pencha en avant sur son petit frère. Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux et il pressa tendrement la joue.

\- Allez Will, réveille-toi.

C'était à la fois une prière et une supplique. Il se sentait démuni et impuissant. Will avait voulu lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Robin aurait voulu qu'il sache que c'était le cas depuis le premier jour, qu'il n'avait rien à lui prouver et surtout il était bouleversé de ne pas avoir pu le protéger.

\- Allez, je suis là petit frère, ouvre les yeux.

Même s'il ne cessait de le supplier, Robin savait que ce n'était pas que son frère ne voulait pas, c'est qu'il était blessé et qu'il pourrait très bien ne plus jamais se réveiller. Cette simple idée lui déchirait le cœur en deux. Il était si bouleversé qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il le sentit frémir sous sa main.

\- Will ?

Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoir, mais il était bel et bien en train de bouger et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent faiblement. La simple vision de ce regard vert se braquant sur lui fit naître un large sourire sur son visage et il caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Hey ! Petit frère… Allez c'est ça, ouvre les yeux.

Will frissonna et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Le sourire de Robin s'agrandit lui aussi.

\- C'est ça, comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatigué, mais ça va… Pourquoi tu as l'air inquiet ?

\- Parce que tu m'as fait peur.

\- Je vais bien… Ne t'en fais pas… J'ai la tête dure… Tu ne té débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça…

\- Il est hors de question que je veuille me débarrasser de toi, répliqua Robin en s'allongea doucement à ses côtés tout en glissant un bras sous son cou. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te lâche plus.

\- Moi non plus, répliqua Will en luttant contre ses douleurs pour se retourner sur un côté et se blottir contre son frère.

Robin le laissa faire et finit de l'envelopper de ses bras en murmurant doucement.

\- Et tu n'as rien à me prouver…

Will hocha doucement la tête. Il se sentait encore mal, mais paradoxalement il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.


End file.
